Sanji
by Lilliana1981
Summary: Hi! This is a story about Sanji and Zoro. First there are ZoSan hides/Nakamaship, later will become ZoSan so I will rate this as T. It tooks place at the Sunny! Hope you like it! I do NOT own One Piece, I am not making money with this Story!Just a Hobby
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Pairing: ZoSan

Please review and be gentle! Critizes are welcome! Thx!

Hi! My first english Fanfic! Not Beta readed. Critics are welcome! Hope you enjoy it! I do not own One Piece! It´s just a Hobby! If you find some mistakes, please review I´ll correct them as fast as possible! Thx!

**His Hands**

He had risked his hands… For HIM! Or better to say for his sword. He had risked the most precious things in his life. His hands, which he needed to fulfill his dream.

For the most precious thing in HIS life…: ´_Wadou_´.

One single question had been left: "Why?"

Zoro looked at the bandages which were bond around the cooks´ hands. Better to say he _stared_ at them.

"Hey, Marimo! You should better keep cutting the vegetables if you don´t want your big salad- head in one of the bowls for supper." The blonde said, not even lifting his head up, since he was reading in a cookbook.

The ´Marimo´ actually was preparing the supper. He did this voluntarily even if he was not happy about it.

The shit- cook had rescued it. His white sword which he got so many years ago to fulfill the promise to Kuina, his dead girlfriend.

At a sunny island, they ran into an enemy. Zoro fought with all his might but the enemy was strong. He was able to slap Wadou out of Zoros hand. It flew through the air almost right down the cliff they were fighting at. The cook didn´t hesitate and jumped after the sword. He grabbed it at the blade and fell off the cliff. He was able to cling himself at the sharp stones of the cliff.

Now, he had deep cuts through his right palm and lost two fingernails of the left hand and also had deep scratches in it.

One week later, Zoro helped him in the kitchen. He did this almost every day because he felt guilty for what did happen. And he still didn´t figure out, why the hell the bastard did catch it with HIS HANDS! The cook hated him, he knew this. And he also did not like the stupid love- cook. He did not hate him but he didn´t like him either…

The Marimo seemed not to hear the words that were spoken, so Sanji finally looked up and said

"WHAT?" angrily.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Your hands… Why?" Zoro mumbled.

"Because I catched your stupid toy and almost fell off a cliff. You are too young to get senile, aren´t you?" the cook asked.

With these words the cook turned back reading.

Zoro kept staring.

One minute…

Two minutes…

Five minutes…

"If you´ve got more to say you shitty swordsman do it right now or I´ll screw you and kick your ass right into the ocean!" the cook growled with a deep, dangerous voice.

"Why?"

"What _´WHY_´?" the blonde yelled.

Zoro kept staring… Two more minutes went by. They looked at each other in silence not even blinking.

"SIGH! Be- because…" the cook finally murmured and looked down at the table.

"Because I know, even if you didn´t tell me anything about it… I know, this sword is special to you… isn´t it?"

Zoro looked as if something had hit him right in his face.

"W- Why do you know?" he asked confused.

"Your look"

"What?"

"You´re looking at this sword almost… I don´t know I just know it is special and precious and you need it to fulfill your dreams so- stop fucking asking me such weird questions!"

"… But you hate me, don´t ya?" Zoro asked in confusion. "So why did you risk your hands to help me?"

"We´re Nakama, even if I don´t _like_ you, aren´t we?"

The Marimo nodded.

"So- STOP fucking asking or get out of my kitchen!"

Again silence fell over the both figures sitting in the Galley. After some minutes Zoro murmured:

"NEVER do this again, shit- cook!"

"What? What did you say? Are you crazy or something?" the cook yelled angrily.

"I can´t believe to say this, but it is like it is and it has to be said: Your hands are SPECIAL, too!"

Sound of a cigarettes which fell out of the blondes mouth right onto the floor.

"Marimo, I…"

"You can replace a sword, even if THIS ONE seems irreplaceable. But your hands… You need them to fulfill YOUR dreams and your hands REALLY are irreplaceable, so never EVER do such things again!"

With this words Zoro turned back cutting the vegetables.

The cook grunted and shaked his head.

Since when did this stupid Marimo get so sentimental, all of a sudden?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Second chapter! Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Not Beta Readed, like first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Pairing: ZoSan

Bases upon "His Hands"

Please review and be gentle! Critizes are welcome! Thx!

**His eye**

Zoro sat in the Galley at the table and watched the blonde haired man in front of him. He nipped at the bottle of Booze which he held in between his right hand. The blonde was standing in front of the sink and were washing the dishes from the last fight- err evening meal…

"Oi, shitty Marimo! Don´t just sit there and get drunk! Help me or get the hell out of MY fucking kitchen!" the blonde said lowly, anger swung within his voice. He hated to be in the same room with this stupid Marimo and hated it twice more to be watched by him!

The ´shitty Marimo´ just stood up and went to the sink, to the side of the cook.

"It hurts, doesn´t it?" he asked the cook out of nowhere.

"Huh? What do you mean? You to be near me always is a pain in the ass, you know, shitty bastard?" Sanji said.

Zoro didn´t react, just starred the cook in his visible eye.

"Phew…" the cook sighed. "Okay, shithead. What is it?"

"Your eye. It hurts, doesn´t it?"

"Wha-" the blonde shrugged. "W- What do you…"

"We´re in the near of a very cold and wet island. Every time we´re near a cold, snowy or rainy island, you stop fighting and picking on me. Every time you hide in your kitchen from sunrise till dawn… And sometimes I saw you, putting your hand on it and making a face, just like you were in pain."

The cook looked at him as if he were insane, shrugged again and went back to his dishes.

"That´s none of your business-"

"Does Chopper know? You should-"

"I SAID THAT´S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND NOW GET THE HELL_ OUT. OF. HERE!!_"the blonde screamed right into the swordsman's face.

Zoro stomped out of the kitchen.

XXX

A few days later they still were in very cold waters. The cook was even getting worse and nearly never left his kitchen.

Zoro sighed and knocked on Choppers door.

"Come on in" the little reindeer squeaked from the other side of the door.

"Oh, hi, Zoro! What´s wrong with you? Are you ok? Got a cold or something?" the ´emergency food supply´ asked, now all in his doctor's role.

"Um… well, no- you know, it is…" Zoro stumbled. What was he actually doing here? He didn´t even _like_ the cook! And now, he asked this?

"You- you know.. It is… Hah… It is the cook!" He finally said. "I- I think he is ill or something-"

"So he showed you?" the little reindeer asked.

"Huh?"

"His eye! Did he show it to you? Even I may not come near his eye, even in such a bad and all rainy weather."

"No- he- he didn´t show me." So there WAS something wrong with the cook. "What do YOU think? What could it be?" Zoro asked.

"I think- out of his reactions just near cold and rainy islands- it could be scar pain.

"Scar pain?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Does your scar never hurt?" the doctor asked, pointing one hoof upon Zoros chest.

"No- well rarely, not very often…" Zoro mumbled.

"Well, I think HIS scar does ache VERY often… But he just don´t want any help… Don´t know why, but it is, like it is… I mean- I never actually saw his eye, he never showed me either, but- I think he must have a scar or something, just upon his reactions…"

_´Stupid cook!!_´Zoro thought. _´When you´re in pain you should just ask for help! Proud, shitty little bastard!_´ Zoro thought angrily. Why couldn´t this little brat ask for help, if he needed it? Asking for help was no loose of manliness, that´s for sure…

"Maybe… You could help?" the reindeer asked and grabbed a little tin from his desk. "Please, make him use this."

"What is it?" Zoro looked at the little tin in his rough fingers.

"It is a salve, which will stop the pain. He has to put it on his closed eye and massage gently for about five minutes. Then it should be better."

Zoro left the doctors room with the tin in his pocket.

XXX

In the Galley sat a very pissed off cook at the table and covered his left eye with one hand. His eyes were closed, and he didn´t even notice the footsteps on the floor.

TUCK (Something were putted on the table).

The cook shrugged and looked up, his hand fell on the table.

"What is it, shitty Marimo? He asked angrily, just as if he was caught in the middle of a crime or something.

"Use this." The Marimo growled. "Massage your closed eye for about five minutes with this salve and it should be better." With this words and a completely surprised cook, sitting in the Galley he left the room. He took a look through one window of the Galley. The cook formed some words, even if he couldn´t hear, he knew they were something like ´Shitty bastard! Stupid Marimo!´

Then, slowly, he took the little tin in front of him, looked at it for some minutes. Finally he opened it and massaged his eye with the white salve. Then he went back to work. Not noticing a smirking ´Shitty Marimo´ in front of the Galley window. This evening Zoros favorite dish was served…

After this, things were like always. The cook was again picking at Zoro and taking up fights with him.

XXX

Some days later

Again it was Zoros turn to help the cook with the dishes. It was the first time they were all alone after Zoro gave Sanji the salve.

Without saying a word the washing up was done and Zoro almost went out with a bottle of Booze in his hands. A murmured "Thank you" in his back stopped him and he turned around.

"Huh?"

"Even if you do not deserve it for talking to Chopper against my will!" the cook said. "But… Thank you, it is better now…" he looked on the floor.

"Can I see?"

"What?"

"Your eye. Can I see?"

"That´s- that´s to fucking personal!" the cook shrugged.

"Okay… Whatever! Do as you please…"

"W- Wait!" The cook stood there, a little shivering, Zoro thought.

"…"

"… Hah… Okay, I´ll show you- but just one time. And just because you helped me and you also know it as well! But one word in front of the ladies and I´ll kick your ass! Understood?" the blonde grumbled.

"Understood."

Zoro went in front of the cook, who was still looking at the Galley floor. Sanji lifted his hand and looked up to Zoro.

Zoro shrugged. There WAS a scar… It was a deep cut right through the left eye, down to his cheek. His left eye was almost or completely blind. It was from a lighter blue than his right, ocean blue eye. Looking serious now, with a hard to suggest expression on his face he said just one word:

"Who?" his voice deeper than before. Was he almost… angry?

"It was an accident back at the Barratie, you know… A storm, a big wave… a huge knife in the hand of another cook… I fell into it. The doctor rescued my eye, but I can only see shadows and outlines on very sunny days. _´Why am I telling you this, all of a sudden?´_ Sanji asked himself.

"And now it hurts every time it is cold and rainy?" Zoro asked.

"My whole eye and the scar. But like I said that´s none of your business, shithead…"

Zoro snorted and turned to went out of the kitchen.

"It´s a secret, ´kay?" Sanji mumbled.

"Okay!" Zoro answered and left the Galley. Out, in the cold salty air he chuckled.

_´Stupid cook!_´ he thought _´With this scar he looks even better… mysterious!_´

But this was HIS little secret…


	3. Chapter 3

Well, third chapter! Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Not Beta readed. Hope you like it! A little more feelings from Zoro this time!

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Pairing: ZoSan

Based upon Ch. 1+2

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

**His legs**

Zoro couldn´t believe it… He did it again… That stupid crap- cook, snake- cook. Blondie, question, dart brow…

That. Stupid. Moron!

Two days ago at the Sunny

"Oh, well- here they go!" Nami sighed and turned around to get off the deck into her room. They were fighting again. Zoro and Sanji. _´Just like always´_ she thought and shook her head. Two wrong words about Marimo and Snake- cook had gotten enough to pump up Adrenaline and Testosterone for them to become a foggy cloud of swords and legs and "OUCH" and three or four new ´Pet Names´ and new vocabulary upon her black ´_Never- wanna- say- it- and- never- wanna- hear- it- again_´-list.

At this moment they stood still. Looking- staring- at each other in hate and anger, ready to attack.

"Say that again, Marimo" the cook growled in a deep, hoarse voice, his cigarette in the left corner of his mouth.

"You stink like an ashtray. No wonder you can´t get any dates… Who would like to kiss such a ´_thing´?_

Zoro murmured and smirked about the cooks´ face which was red in anger.

"You of all people have to say this! Who would like to kiss a guy with the brain of an algae and synthetic turf as hair? I-" the blonde growled as suddenly…

"!!!! FFFFFOOOOODDDD!!!!" Luffy shot out of nothing and jumped right onto his back. The cook lost his footing, stumbled past Zoro, who jumped out of the way and fell of the stairs in which near they had fought.

"WAAAAHH!!!" CRASH!! Was everything to hear. Zoros face went completely pale as he saw what had happened. He lost Kuina by such an accident and was totally horrified every time he saw anybody of the whole human race fell off the stairs.

With two big steps he was at the stair head and looked down at the chaos. Luffy was OK, Zoro knew he would but the crap- cook…?

This moment the ´crap- cook´ groaned and struggled to get out of Luffys rubber- arms which were entwined around him.

"Luffy, you stupid little brat! Get off of me right now!" The cook yelled.

"But Sanji! It´s Suppertime! I am starving!" Luffy whined.

"The faster you´re up the faster Supper is finished!" the cook growled.

Almost in light- speed Luffy was up on his feet to help the cook to get up. Suddenly a deep voice from behind the blondes back asked in an almost frightened (?????) voice:

"Are you… Ok, shit- cook?"

"No, I am NOT Ok!!" the cook yelled. "But how could I be with a Marimo and a crazy Captain on board?"

Just the moment as Zoro was getting to answer the snake- cook turned around and walked off into the Galley.

Also if the cook had tried to hide it, Zoro still saw his light hobble.

After Supper Zoro stayed at the kitchen until everyone else went to bed. The cook stood at the sink to clean the last dishes.

"What is it, Marimo? If you want some Booze forget it! There´s just one bottle left until the next Island and I don´t want to waste it to you."

"…"

_´I should ask Chopper if he could check up my sanity for caring about this shitty cook´_ the Marimo thought but he had to ask. It could become dangerous if anyone of the crew was injured and wouldn´t say.

"Are you sure you´re Ok?" he asked.

"? I told you a short while ago what I am! And now get out of here! I don´t want to see your stinky corpse until breakfast!" he didn´t even turn around as he said that. Zoro smirked and thought about to pick again because of his ´_stinky_´ toxic- sticks. But he was already too tired to pick up a fight. So he stood up and looked one last time at the cooks' right leg.

With a low "Hm!" and a shrug of his shoulders he went to bed.

XXX

Today

Today the shit- cook wanted to stock up the food at the Sunny and Zoro had been chosen to help. Both were not very happy about that. Especially not Zoro who still was angry because of their last fight two days ago. Since then they hadn´t fought… The shit- cook evaded him every time he tried to pick up a fight. Very untypical. And now Zoro finally knew why…

The way to the little village was very long. About 3 Km or more. The time they were walking side by side the cook didn´t say one word. Very VERY untypical… His hobbling also was getting worse and he made a face as if he was in pain but Zoro didn´t ask him again if everything was all right. If he WANTED to be in pain- fine! His business!

At the village they ran into some Marine soldiers and had to fight for their life. The cook kicked one of the enemies with a flip- over- kick, tried to land on his right foot, twisted his ankle and twitched in pain to finally land upon his ass. Zoro had to chase away the left soldiers all alone. They didn´t even get anything to stock up their storage.

And now this! Zoro was still murmuring some really bad words no one wants to know…

He had to carry the cook back to the ship… On his back. Just because he was too pride to say that he already was injured two days ago. Now he couldn´t even walk.

"Oi, Marimo!" the cook yelled and struggled on his back. "Stop talking such fucking shit!"

The blonde took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke around Zoros head.

"…! Stop that or I´ll screw you!"

"All right, all right!" the cook smirked and threw his cig away… After one last deep drag and a grey smoke- cloud around the swordsman´s head…

"Idiot!" Zoro murmured.

An uncomfortable silence fell over both men. Finally the Marimo couldn´t hold back anymore.

"Why didn´t you went to Chopper two days ago?" he growled lowly.

"Why should I?" the blonde asked. "Everything was all right. I wasn´t injured or something…"

Zoro didn´t even answer to the lie. He saw him limping lightly for about two days.

"You´re such a Moron! Only because not to lose your face or whatever! This is all your fault- OUCH! HEY!!" the cook hit his head from behind.

"My fault?" the cook yelled. "Why that? I didn´t ask for a fight with those guys"

"But you were the one who didn´t tell anyone that you were injured and now I have to carry your stupid ass back to – OUCH! THAT HURTS!" one more on his head from behind.

"It was supposed to hurt! I WASN´T injured I tell you and now stop"- one more hit "fucking complaining abooou- WAH! OUCH! Are you crazy??" the cook yelled as the Marimo suddenly pulled away his arms under his bottom which coursed him to land upon it the second time today.

Zoro turned around his face red in anger.

"WHO is crazy, shit- cook?? You wouldn´t have twisted your ankle today if you weren´t injured before the fight started. You are too safe upon your feet to miss the landing. And I also saw your humbling the past two days! So- Why are you lying? Didn´t I tell you some weeks ago that some things are irreplaceable?" Zoro yelled.

"… What do you mean?" the cook asked lowly.

"You know what I mean! Your hands! I told you your hands are precious to fulfill your dreams so why do you treat your legs so bad? Aren´t they irreplaceable, too?" he asked a little calmer than before.

"They are not precious to me, no. And why should they? I don´t need them to fulfill my dream, I-"

"And what if you lose one of your legs, huh?" Zoro asked furious again. "Or if you lose both or even if you can´t walk straight anymore? Do you want to try to catch every fish on this planet with useless legs? And what´s with your friends? Do you want to protect your beautiful ´_Nami- swan_´ with useless legs? They are your weapon and also a part of your dream, so- why don´t you treat them better??"

Zoro had to catch some breath. He couldn´t imagine he ever had spoken so much to the cook or anyone else on this planet. Panting and still red of anger he stood in front of the blond man who couldn´t manage to look up from the ground into his eyes. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Zoro sighed and took one step forward to lift up the cook. A low mumbling stopped him.

"What?"

"… Why do you care? It´s none of your business." The cook mumbled.

"You made it my business! So- why the hell didn´t you say anything?"

"…" the cook still looked onto the ground. Finally he said "Because… I don´t want to be a burden."

"You are a burden right now!" Zorro yelled.

"…"

The green haired man sighed and lifted the cook upon his back again.

As the minutes passed by they still didn´t say one word. About twenty minutes later the blonde asked lowly:

"Why do you care, Marimo?"

"What?" the Marimo asked.

"Why do you care about me and my legs and my hands and my eye?"

"…" first he didn´t answer.

The cook almost wanted to ask again as he said:

"We´re Nakama, aren´t we? And so I have to care!"

"But you hate me!" the cook asked in surprise.

"…"

_´Baka! I don´t hate you at all… I don´t know what I feel… Friendship? Or is it…more? After we have survived all those enemies and we started to get closer the last few months… I REALLY don´t know…´ _he thought, but he just shook his head lightly and didn´t say anything. Finally he answered:

"We´re Nakama and we are like a big, loud, crazy and annoying family and so I also have to take care for the stupid, crazy, loud, annoying, foul- mouthed cook! I don´t want you to get hurt and I don´t want you to be in pain! Expect I am the reason of course!" he smirked and blushed. He hoped the cook couldn´t see. At the same time the cook was happy, the shitty swordsman couldn´t see him blushing.

Silence fell over them again.

"… Zeff and the other cooks never cared… So I don´t know how it is if anyone does… I think I am good for doing such things again…." The cook murmured and nuzzled himself into the Marimos warm neck. With a really low:

"Thank you" so that the Marimo almost couldn´t hear he was fast asleep (Try to sleep if your foot is injured and hurts all the night XP).

The rest of the way Zoro was red upon to his ears because of the heavy, warm body, the constant heartbeat up on his back and the hot, slow breath in his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, fourth chapter! Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Not Beta readed. Hope you like it like the last chapters! Net chapter (the last one of ´Sanji´ but not of the serie I am planning about the two guys will become darker than the chapters before. Hope you will still enjoy them…

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Pairing: ZoSan

Based upon Ch. 1+2+3

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

**His cigarettes**

Another almost peaceful day on the Sunny went by… They had only fought one time today…

´_Huh, funny…_´ Zoro thought. ´_What is it now that startles him so much he don´t even want to pick a real fight upon me?_´

Zoro yawned out loudly and stood up from his spot on the mast where he had decided to sleep almost the whole day. He was hungry and it was time for Supper so he moved and went to the kitchen as he suddenly saw a cigarette stub lying on Frankys oh so beloved lawn… The cook gotten weird the last two weeks since he carried him back to the ship (he lost his way only one time when Sanji was asleep and found back to the right way by himself… We should be proud on him ;D ) and started to increase his cigarette consume on a rate Zoro would say two and a half packages a day…

He was almost lightning the new with the old one….

Zoro looked at the cig stub and blushed when the warmth of the cook on his back came again to his mind. ´_Stop thinking about it! He´s your friend… Your best friend and nothing else!´ _suddenly he shrugged about what he was thinking. But it was true. The crap- cook became his best friend beside Luffy in the last few months. They had shared so many memories and secrets. One drunken night the blonde told him about Zeff and his starvation on that creepy little island and that it were not only his dream to find ´All Blue´ but to find it for and to share it with the man who had rescued him so many years ago.

He actually showed him his eye… HIS EYE for gods´ sake! No one else on this ship ever had seen or would see. Yet not the girls…

Zoro had told him about his earrings and about Kuina- what he felt for her and about his Bandana and Haramaki, too…

_´Huh… Sanji…´ _he thought. ´_For all people on the Grand Line to become my closest friend it finally became the crap- cook… That´s kinda´ weird, isn´t it?´ _he asked himself.

He bend down to the rest of the toxic- stick and threw it overboard into the blue ocean.

Back on his way to the Galley he thought about why of all things a COOK who wanted to become the best cook ever was smoking! Zoro knew that smoking was bad for the sense of taste the cook always was so proud about.

In the Galley Dinner was already served. He sat down at his place and wrinkled his nose by the smell of the cold smoke in the air. The cook suddenly placed his food in front of him a cigarette in the right corner of his mouth. He went back to the sink and dropped it into. After that he lighted a new cigarette on the stove…

Zoro coughed because of all the smoke in the air but didn´t say a single word as he started to eat. Actually he told him often enough to treat his whole body better… If he didn´t wanted to listen- fine then… Also he HAD told him two or three times to stop smoking but he didn´t even care and only picked up a fight to tell him (just like always…) "That´s none of YOUR business!"…

Nami looked up from her plate and faced the blond man standing in front of the sink and chewing on his cig. He actually didn´t eat one single bite of his own food…

"Sanji don´t you want to eat anything? It´s really delicious… And why are you smoking right now?" she asked and looked at him, almost worried.

"The costs for your smoking did increase the last few weeks… That´s really an expensive hobby, you know…"

Just like I said… _ALMOST_…

´_Damn witch´_ Zoro thought just to wonder a few moments after this what he suddenly thought…

"Oi, my beloved Nami- SWAAAN~!" the cook yelled and started to dance (more limping than dancing, his right ankle wasn´t already healed) around the table to grab her hand with hearts in his visible eye. "Of _COURSE _I will eat something right after my beloved goddess and her beautiful Angel- like friend Robin are satisfied! It is so wonderful and I thank you SO much that you are worried about me! You really shouldn´t hide your wings my Angel!!!"

_´What shall I do? Puke or kick his stupid ass to next century?´_ Zoro thought, disgusted. If he only could see that the damn witch was just worried about the costs and not about his health… Then, suddenly a picture came up to his mind. The blond cook, lying in a bed. Grey, sick skin which is almost transparent. Nothing but bones with dark rings underneath his visible eye. Him, coughing and blood spreading out of his mouth…

Zoro shook his head and looked down at his food. He wasn´t even hungry anymore… He stood up and wanted to leave the Galley.

"Hey, shit- head! What´s with your food?" the blonde asked behind his back in anger.

"Not hungry." Zoro answered and went out of the room. He knew the shit- cook hated it when anybody left food on their plates but after this picture in his head he just couldn´t eat anymore…

XXX

A few days later it was getting even worse… The cook had almost burned down the whole ship as he was fast asleep at the kitchen table with a cig in his hand. Ussop found him as he went into the room to get a glass of water. The cig had just lighten up a towel beside the cooks head.

So the whole Mugiwara- crew had a secret meeting in a Pub on the next Island.

"It´s getting even worse!" Chopper squeaked. "He is coughing the whole day!"

"Yeah and the whole Galley stinks like an ashtray" Ussop threw in.

"But what to do?" Nami asked. "We told him a few times and more to stop smoking! He doesn´t even listen to Robin and me!"

"He should eat more" Luffy yelled…

"Yeah, Luffy- Whatever…" Nami said.

"No, Luffy is right." Chopper answered. "He doesn´t eat properly the last few weeks. He is thinner than ever before."

_´Who did ever hear of a starved cook with a kitchen full of food?´_ Zoro asked himself and chuckled darkly.

The whole crew fell silent. After a few minutes Nami had an idea.

"We will catch him by his pride!" she yelled.

"How?" Robin asked.

"Sanji is so pride about his beautiful face and body, isn´t he?"

_´Only you think so´ _Zoro thought and kept silent. He knew from his experience with the cook that his body even if it looked like to the whole world wasn´t necessary for him at all. But first he kept silent.

"And?" Franky asked.

"We just have to tell him that smoking isn´t good for his skin and that he already got some crinkles in his face!" she said happily.

"That won´t work!" Zoro answered calmly but was totally ignored by the whole crew who were already planning what they had to do next. He sighed and let them try. Maybe it would work…

XXX

It didn´t work, just as he thought. The whole crew told him a few times that he looked sick and older than one or two months ago and that they could see some crinkles up on his face. But the crap- cook didn´t listen. He just smiled and said that everything is ok and that he just needed a sunbath. AND that crinkles are nothing bad for a guy. He only would look smarter and sexier with them.

´_Again: Puke or kick?_´ Zoro thought as he watched the cook flying around the girls.

He yawned and fell back to sleep. In a nightmare with an old, sick and after a while _death_ blond cook in a coffin, a cancer stick still between his thin lips…

He gasped and jumped up out of his nightmare. This couldn´t go on like this!

XXX

They had again a secret meeting on another Island. This time they would listen to him that was sure!

"Hey" he said calmly with his dark voice to his Nakamas who were discussing noisily about the situation.

"Hey!! " again a little louder… "Listen to me! HEY!!!!" he yelled through the whole restaurant. Now he REALLY had the attention…

From the whole restaurant…

That meant: his Nakama, 30 other guests, 3 waitresses and two cooks looking out of the kitchen…

And they all stared at him…

He blushed up onto his ears but kept on talking:

"I´ve got a plan." He said calmly. Slowly the restaurant around him went back to life.

"We will not kill him and get another cook!" Nami said and wanted to say something else but Zoro interrupted harshly.

"That´s an alternative but NOT what I meant." He said a vein popping up on his forehead.

"So- what´s your plan about, swordsman- san?" Robin asked.

Zoro looked at her and said:

"It´s simple… We just have to catch him by the most precious thing in his life."

"What is it?" Ussop asked. "Woman?"

"Clothes?" Franky threw in.

"His hair?" Nami asked.

"MEAT!" Luffy said.

Some weird looks from the side to Luffy…

"No- that´s not it. It is really simple. We just have to catch him by his most precious thing… His dream… ´All Blue´. There´s just one problem..." he said.

"What is it?" Chopper asked.

Zoro lifted his right hand up and pointed with his forefinger at his Captain.

"Luffy!"

XXX

´_This will be hard!_´ he thought and looked at Luffy who was sitting at the table in the kitchen. Luffy winced as he saw all the delicious food that the shit- cook had made for Supper. But he had promised to help and to fulfill his role in the plan.

As every single Nakama sat on the table they started to eat. After two or three bites everybody in the Galley started to pick in their food. And even Luffy didn´t eat in light- speed as usual and didn´t try to steal food from his Nakamas.

The crap- cook looked confused at his Nakama.

"H- Hey… Are you all right?" he asked his friends. "Is something wrong with the food?"

"W- What? Oh… No, no, Sanji- kun!" Nami answered and winked with her hand. "Delicious as always…" she grinned forcefully.

The blonde looked more confused but didn´t answer. After Supper the crew went to bed and let half of the food on their plates. Also Luffy only consumed half of the food he usually used to eat.

He winced and looked at Nami as they went to bed. She looked with a warm smile at him and gave him a good- night- kiss before she went to the women quarter. He looked surprised after her, eyes widened and placed a hand up on his cheek were she kissed him. Then he blushed, smiled and went to bed. Eventually a little starvation wasn´t as bad as he thought.

The whole kitchen scene repeated about two more days. And the cook kept on smoking. It only increased… now he was smoking about three packages a day (Don´t try that, only Smoker and my mother will survive such a thing XP ).

At the third day after breakfast (Zoro didn´t eat one bite) the crap- cook stood in front of him, a cig in his mouth as usual.

"Oi, shitty Marimo!" he yelled.

"Ok, what is it?? Why didn´t you eat anything? And why does the whole crew, even Luffy- L U F F Y, for god's sake!!- not eat the same portions as usual?"

Zoro cracked one eye open and looked at the cook. He was sleeping against the mast in the morning sun.

"Leave me alone, shit- cook!" he mumbled and went back to sleep.

"Oi, I´m talking to you, shit- head!" the blonde yelled and kicked Zoro right into his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?" Zoro yelled and jumped up to unsheath his swords.

"JUST TELL ME!!" the cook yelled back.

"…" Zoro stared at him. Finally he sheathed his swords and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes, I want!" the cook yelled back again.

"You won´t like the answer!" Zoro answered.

"I don´t care!"

"…!" Zoro took a deep breath. He really didn´t like his own plan because he had to hit the cook in his sensitive point but it had to be!

"… Your food… well-"

"YEEAHH?" the cook sneered.

"It… It is tasteless… And even if it´s not… it tastes like… like…"

"LIKE?" the cook sneered again, eyebrows furrowed.

"Like smoke… It just tastes like the toxic- sticks you are smoking the whole day!"

"TAKE. THAT. BACK!" the cook said lowly his whole body stiffened to attack the man in front of him.

"But he is right, Sanji- kun!" Nami walked from behind over to them. "Your food isn´t tasty anymore…" she said sadly, looking down to her feet, playing her role in perfection.

Luffy yelled some meters beside them:

"SAAANNJIII! I´M STARVIIING!!!"

Nami rolled her eyes.

"It really IS tasteless and it- sometimes- tastes like ashes, you know…"

The cook's eyes widened. His cig fell out of his mouth down to the floor. As Zoro looked him in his eye he almost wanted to wince at the sight of sadness and pain in them. He knew food was important for the blonde but that it was THAT important he didn´t figure out.

The shoulders of the blond man dropped. He looked about ten years older as he looked down at the floor and turned around to hobble back to the Galley.

"Sanji- kun-" Nami started but Zoro dropped a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. It had to be done. Even if it would hurt the cook more than anything else.

After some minutes he walked after the shit- cook into the Galley. The cook stood in front of the sink and washed the plates from the breakfast, a cig again in his mouth…"

"Oi, crap- cook! What did I tell you?" Zoro asked harshly.

The cook didn´t turn around.

"What do you want, Marimo?" his voice was full of sadness.

"When you do not treat yourself better you will never be able to fulfill your dream! I told you a few times in the last months… If you lose your sense of taste how will you be able to cook every fish on this planet? Or if you die? How will you fulfill your dream? How will you be able to find All Blue?" he asked harshly.

"You are the RIGHT person to say such things!" he turned around and positively spit the words to the ground.

"You and your ´_treat yourself better to fulfill your dreams_´! Said the man who almost died by Kuma for sacrifice himself for his friends!"

The cook panted heavily.

"That´s not the point right now and you know that. We already talked about it…" he said, looking darkly at his friend.

The man in front of him again dropped his shoulders.

"I know…" he said, looking to the ground. "I- I will try to smoke less…"

"Promised?"

"…! Yeah, promised you stupid Marimo and now get the hell out of my kitchen!" the blonde yelled and turned back to the sink.

Zoro smiled and went out to end his nap in the morning sun.

After that day the blonde cook really did smoke less. He didn´t smoke since preparing meals and since them. At the first time he served the meals with trembling hands and was nervous and sensitive but after one or two weeks he got used to it. He also did not smoke in the Galley anymore except one or two times he was reading a cook- book.

His cig- consume- level dropped at about ¾ package a day since he was the most time of the day in his kitchen. Zoro looked through the window of the Galley at the nervous cook and smiled.

´_The last of the toxic- sticks he will give up soon, too´ _he thought and smirked.

He would take care about that…


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, my! Last chapter! Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Not Beta readed. Hope you like it!

Warnings: Yaoi, language, Rape (remembering of rape)

Pairing: ZoSan

Based upon Ch. 1+2+3+4

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

**Well, now this is actually the last Chapter of "SANJI". But next there will be the following story "Zoro" based upon this one. It will take place in between the chapters of this story (not easy, heavy sweating)… Hope you enjoy this story even if it is a little darker and I hope you will like the next Stories of "Zoro" as well… After that I will place "ZORO AND SANJI" so they will get their happily ever after??? So- keep on reading, please? **

**His Body and Soul**

„Zoro, come! Cook- San, he is…" Robin ran towards Zoro and stopped right before him, just to grab him on his shoulders.

"Cook- San is having trouble and I don´t know why but he just told me to run away and not to look behind! He didn´t even move as they came along and stopped us!"

Zoro grabbed the black- haired woman on her shoulders.

"Calm down! What happened?" he asked with a hard to suggest look in his eyes.

Two hours earlier

"Bye, Nami- swaaan~!" the blonde yelled and looked over his shoulders to look back at the Sunny where the red- haired girl shook her head and walked back onto the ship.

The cook and Robin were chosen to buy some extra- stocking because this time they would be long at sea till they got to the next Island. This Island was a warm summer island but it didn´t look like you would like to stay for a long time… It was a very poor Island with a huge Town. In the Town there were Pirates and Thieves and other dark- looking people walking around through the dirty and ratty streets.

The blonde man wasn´t very happy to get here the food- supply for the next month. There were less good stuff to choose and also a limited choice of ingredients.

After they got everything they had to buy it already went dark .They walked through a street where no one but an old dog was to be seen. Suddenly a dark frame walked out of another street behind them and also a person covered in darkness set his footsteps in front of Robin and the cook.

They suddenly stopped. The cook shrugged and looked behind him.

"Good evening, sirs. What can we do for you?" the blonde asked with a calm, dark voice. His whole body stiffened so he could just jump and kick their asses if they would ask for. And they looked like they would…

"Good evening my dear Blondie!" a dark, dangerous voice answered. "What are two such beautiful _Ladies_ doing so late at night in such a grotty place like this?" His voice was full of sarcasm. Now actually there were six of them around Robin and him.

As the cook heard the voice he shrugged. His hands started shaking and his whole body began to tremble. Robin looked up into the face of cook- san and also shrugged. The blonde man went completely white. The bags he carried fell off his hands and suddenly he looked down on the street and stood completely still. The man in the shadows moved now. As he went into the light of the street lamp you saw that he was about 50 years old. He was taller than the cook and really needed a shower and a coiffeur. He went right in front of the cook and took his chin with his right hand. He forced the cooks face to look up into his own. The cook almost looked like he was in pain but still didn´t move. He just clenched his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles went white.

"Cook- San, what-" Robin started but was cut by the harsh voice of the cook.

"Robin… Run…! He said simply.

The man in front of him looked him in the eyes. A dark chuckle spread out of his throat.

"So- you all of a sudden, hehe… Missed me my little _girly_- cook?" with these words he grabbed the blondes ass with the other hand. The cooks' hands were trembling and he winced but still didn´t move…

Robin crossed her arms to attack them but the cook held her back.

"They´re too strong for you. Go get the others."

"But…"

"I said RUN!!!" the cook yelled angrily glancing in her eyes. Robin shrugged and ran away just right past the grabbing arms of the other guys.

XXX

"How long ago?" Zoro asked a light of fear swung within his voice.

´_What is it now, crap- cook?´_ he thought angrily. He knew the cook could beat the hell out of the devil in person so why didn´t he do anything?

"About 3 minutes I guess." She answered in a hurry.

"Show me where." Zoro answered.

Robin turned around and ran back to the street where it just happened, Zoro right behind her.

In the street both of them couldn´t believe what just was happening. The cook was on his knees, the ugly old man right in front of him. His cock hard in the cooks face. And he did respond like it was a normal thing to get raped by an old ugly corpse and not to fight back. A single tear ran down his right cheek, his eyes were closed. The other guys stood aside and laughed and discussed who to be next. Then they got aware of Zoro and Robin. One of the other unwashed Neanderthals walked right in front of Zoro and looked him straight into the eyes.

"My my!" he said. "Another beautiful, green- haired Lady to play with!" he said darkly.

The cook behind him shrugged and spit the THING of the other man out. He looked totally horrified to Zoro and Robin. He hadn´t guessed Robin to find anybody of their crew that fast but Zoro told them some hours ago that he wanted go drink some beer in a Pub nearby the ship. He surely got lost again… They weren´t even NEAR the port…

He looked down in disgust of himself, totally ashamed that both of them saw him like this.

The man in front of Zoro stepped closer to him, entering his personal space. He lifted a hand to touch his face as suddenly the blondes' dark voice from behind mumbled:

"Don´t you DARE to touch him!"

The man in front of Zoro looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"Yeah, of course pretty Lady." he said and looked again at Zoro.

"Turn around, Robin." Zoro said calmly.

"W- What?" Robin said irritated.

"Just turn around. You don´t want to see what happens next…" he said in a dark voice. His eyes were fixed at the blond man sitting on the street. No one else but him saw the dark red and black Aura around his thin body.

Robin glanced one last time at swordsman- San, completely irritated and turned around.

As the screams and the cracks and the wet- crack- tones started she was absolutely happy not to know what did happen behind her back. Just once she saw a red fluid flying past her side.

Zoro couldn´t believe what he just saw. He knew the cook wasn´t a weakling but that… The blonde had build up an Aura of hatred and death and blood- lust just to explode as that poor stupid guy touched Zoros face. They didn´t stand a chance against him and even Zoro was a little shocked and scared of the cook right now.

Soon the whole street fell silent. Suddenly Robin heard a ´THUD´ and a slam like a body falling on the knees and then hitting the ground with the whole body. She wanted to turn her head but Zoro said she really shouldn´t and walked past her. One minute later he stood in front of her with cook- san unconscious on his back.

"Let's go back to the ship and set sail." he said calmly. As Robin saw the sleeping face of the cook she gasped.

It was completely covered in blood. But for some reason she knew it wasn´t HIS blood…

XXX

Back at the ship Robin yelled at Chopper. But as the little reindeer tried to look after the cook Zoro just said that everything was alright and that it wasn´t his blood. After that he passed by and went under deck. The cook was already awake but didn´t move any muscle. Zoro took him in the bathroom, took off his clothes and placed him under the warm shower. Then he went into the men's bunk to get some fresh clothes ignoring all the questions of the other crewmembers. On his way back he also told Robin not to lose one single word what just did happen. She promised.

Back in the bathroom the cook still stood under the shower. He didn´t even move one muscle in his whole body and looked down to his feet. Zoro helped him out, dried him and also had to allure him. It was like the blonde was in a trance. Like his soul went out of his body and had forgotten to come back. And for some reason it scared Zoro to death…

After the shower he laid the cook down in his hammock to let him sleep. That was three days ago.

XXX

"Oi, shit- Cook! Get up on your lazy ass the crew is starving!" Zoro yelled and pulled on the blanket lying up on the unmoving body.

A low mumble and a hand pulling back the blanket to cover him again just fueled Zoros anger.

"Oi! I said get the hell UP now, shit- cook!!" he yelled again and kicked the body under the blanket from behind. The cook didn´t even react.

Nami and Robin and Chopper and Ussop and Franky and Luffy and also Brook had tried to get him up but it didn´t work. Finally they choose Zoro to try his luck. The first day he said the cook would get up when he wanted to, he also said it the second day… But now at the evening of the third day he also was a little worried about him. He didn´t want to eat and barely drank the water they brought him.

Zoro sighed again and sat down by his side. After about ten minutes he just said:

"Tell me."

Nothing else but the body under the blanket shrugged and pulled himself even closer into a ball just like to hug himself.

Ten minutes past by…

30 Minutes…

One hour…

About two hours went by but Zoro still sat there by the side of the cook and stared at him. Finally a low voice under the blanket asked:

"How long do you plan to sit there and burn holes into me, shit- head?"

Zoro smirked.

"Tell me…" he repeated once more.

After almost five minutes the cook answered with a low voice.

"I knew these men…"

"From where?"

"From- from the Barratie… They had been guests as I was a kid… About one year after Zeff rescued me… But I never forgot them…" the cook said calmly.

"What happened? Tell me…"

"I- I don´t want to… Why should I? It´s too personal and- and…"

"Then stop crying and get into your kitchen, _girl_!" Zoro said darkly.

The cook suddenly sat up and gripped Zoro by his collar.

"Don´t you _DARE _ever name me THAT again!!" his eyes were wide, a fire of hatred burning deep in them.

_´What the- ?´ _Zoro thought and gasped. He never had seen the blond man like this before. What was it? _´What happened??´_

"Tell me…" he calmly said.

The cooked calmed down looking in Zoros eyes, a single tear silently running down his left cheek.

"It- it was night… All the cooks but Zeff and me and another one whose name I can´t even remember…" he chuckled sadly and looked down on his hands. "where not at the Barratie. They had to buy new food to stock up. At that night they- the men came back to steal from the Barratie what they could get… Zoro if you EVER tell ANYONE on this planet what I´m going to tell you right now then I promise- I KILL you!!! Got it??" the blonde at his collar looked him straight in the eyes.

"Got it…" he really scared Zoro to death right now…

The cook released his collar and laid himself down at his side to face the ships wall. He couldn´t face the Marimo right now…

After some moments he went on:

"They killed… the first cook in his sleep and almost Zeff, too. Then they took all the money we had onboard… And with me… I- I am a beauty, am I not?" he chuckled to himself but only sounded disgusted.

"Well, they had their fun with me and left me on the kitchen floor, almost dead, too… After that- as I was able to walk again- I showered for about three or more hours but since that day I felt kinda dirty, you know… The day- as I heard that ugly voice and saw that ugly face again I remembered everything and… I suddenly- I suddenly couldn´t move anymore I couldn´t do ANYTHING… I was too weak." He snuggled more into himself. He now just looked like a ball…

Zoro sat there, eyes widened, completely shocked… His heart was aching in a way he felt the last time as Kuina died…

Now he finally imagined WHY the cook treated his body so bad, WHY he was smoking and holding back when his body was aching and WHY he made all of this ´I´m a cool guy and a _Ladies_ man and no one can fucking beat me up´- thing… Why he did not like his own body…

After a while he said:

"You are not weak… You made them pay back for what they´ve done. They will never hurt anybody anymore."

"But that was just because… because…" he sighed, his voice broken. "Because Robin and you stood there and as he touched you I couldn´t hold back anymore…"

Zoros blushed. What was the cook trying to say? But before Zoro had the chance to ask the cook continued:

"I lied to you…"

"Huh?"

The cook rolled over to face the green- haired man. The bangs before his left eye fell aside and now he looked him in the eyes with both of them, sadly- almost in pain.

Zoro shrugged and understood… They did it… It wasn´t an accident… They did it… A red hand of hatred catched his mind but he calmed himself down and looked at the cook just to lay a hand on the scarred eye.

"It´s not necessary…"

The cook widened his eyes and then suddenly did something Zoro had never expected to happen. The cook grabbed him and pulled him into a deep embrace, nuzzling into his neck. Zoro again sat there in shock but soon hugged the cook back. He heard the light sobs from the cook and felt the light trembling of the body in his arms but kept silent as if he didn´t notice.

After a while the cook pulled back, looking into Zoros face. He didn´t break the embrace but stared into his deep green eyes.

At that night they shared their first kiss...

Afterwards as the cook already had fallen asleep Zoro thought about it and touched his lips lightly, still sitting beside him, heart beating fast, blushing deeply...

First he lend his face down to the cooks… his lips only a few centimeters away from the others. Then the cook closed the space between their lips for a gentle, short kiss. He pulled back and looked confused at the cook by what he just had done. The cook looked back with his sad deep ocean- blue eye. Then, suddenly the cook kissed him again. One more butterfly kiss on his lips. But after that he didn´t pull back. It was _Sanji_ who licked his lips, begging for entrance… Zoro kissed him again and opened his mouth to a deep, sweet, sorrowful kiss… The blond had one arm around his shoulders and ran his fingers of the hand from the other arm through his short hair. Zoro hugged him around his chest and pulled him even closer. Hot tongues were fighting for dominance but soon they just played with one another, no one the dominate part… After Sanji pulled back, both heavy panting he looked again in Zoros eyes, a small smile playing around his mouth. After that Sanji gave him one last butterfly kiss on his lips, breaking the embrace, saying:

"Good night…" and snuggled himself back onto his hammock under the blanket.

XXX

The next morning the whole crew was woken up by the wonderful smell of fresh Coffee, Toast and as much Pancakes as they could eat. Not everything was back to normal; a cloud of sadness still was around the cook… But after some days as he finally realized that everything was over he decided to life on… He had a dream to fulfill and he didn´t want to stop!

About the kiss not a single word was spoken between them… Only the first time they met and looked at one another they blushed deeply and looked aside… A little "Morning…" on both of their lips.

Two seconds later they discussed about the ´ugly´ Haramaki lying upon the kitchen table… Three seconds later they again were a cloud of swords and legs and ´Ouch´ and ´damn Marimo´ and ´Question´ and so and so on… *chuckle*

And also the crew didn´t ask him or Zoro or Robin what did happen. If Sanji wanted to talk he would do it by himself…


End file.
